Recipe of Warmth
by Rocky Black1
Summary: Just some cute little stories of Evangeline C Jones, the Master Attendant to 12 Food Souls and the owner of The Healers Pastry & Café... •Coffee •Chocolate •Black Tea •Milk •Brownie •B-52 •Steak •Red Wine •Pizza •Cassata •Cheese •Foie Gras A/N: Hey guys, It’s me Rocky. I also take request in this small series so feel free to request me 3
1. Comfort

** Comfort {Chocolate x MA****}**

It was two or three am the next day where darkness was still engulfing the whole scenery. Of course, what contributed into this so called peaceful scenery was the breezy wind, cool enough to make someone who was laying in the middle of the cold and dark room to shiver. What I mean here, that someone who was shivering not because of the decreasing temperature of the atmosphere... It was because of his nightmare about his tragic past.

Sweats covered the dark fleshes as a certain male Food Soul tossed side to side uncomfortably. His brows furrowed into a hard look, as if something was haunting him right then, in which it was. Every limits would soon be pushed to the climax as the dark skinned Food Soul later jolted up with a gasp, his usual yet once charismatic azure orbs were now filled with fear, fear of being left or abandoned again just like the last time his former Master Attendant had done to him, unexpectedly as a shocking news as he had gone back. The male then stabled his own breathe, trying hard enough not to wake anyone who lived nearby his room up for their sleep's sake. They had been working hard today as his current Master Attendant had to attend some of the Academy and even some Royal Guards from Gloriville due to the fact that her restaurant was claimed to be prestigious throughout the Gloriville, and now towards some parts of Light Kingdom and Nevras. In order to quiet himself, the Food Soul pulled his knees into his bare chest, silently letting a trail of burning liquid run down from the corner of his eye.

Maybe it would be better this way, thought the chocolate skinned male before, even the slightest noise, yielded him back and ceased him from sinking in those thoughts of what had been going on in his head earlier. Coming up later, was a voice that he always found heartwarming and comfortable and...secured, whenever he heard it. It seemed like even at that time, Master Attendant still hadn't really gone to bed (since she always had a routine of checking up on her Food Souls so as to ensure that they all had a good and deep sleep after all that they had done for her)

Chocolate ? Why are you still up now ? Perhaps...does it come back again ?" Evangeline's voice softly spoken while she moved towards the silently anxious Food Soul whose attention now was laid upon the person he admired most.

The soft thumping sound of her heart was almost like a lullaby to him... He swore that he wanted to close his eyes right then and there but his rational part of mind told him otherwise, for that the images of the past was still somewhat visible inside of his head. Guilt started to wash over him to have his Master Attendant holding him like this, when she should be hitting her sack after all that hard work day she'd put through.

"Shh...Call me Eva. Also please, stop hiding it from me, from us. We are so worried about you recently as Coffee has noticed how there is circles under your eyes been thickened."

Eva then inhaled the sweet scent emitted from Chocolate, as she felt her eyelids started to get heavy and yet, she still needed to stay up more to help this poor guy out. His problem now mattered more than her own. And before she could even know it, she felt a slight shift as Chocolate was now burying his face into her chest, listening attentively to her heartbeat...as if to find a source of relief or comfort from it. Eva smiled a little, feeling glad even with that small gesture that her Food Soul was giving her. She was glad that she could somewhat be useful at times like this...

"Don't ever leave me Master- E...Eva. Don't leave me like she did. I don't want to experience it again. It hurts...!" Chocolate choked out, feeling it as more liquid streaming down from his eyes now. Gosh, he must have been very miserable right then... It then took him to thinking of what would Master Attendant be thinking about this.

Much to his surprise, a small yet warm hand made contact with his now tear stained cheek, and following after that was a light, tender but contained such care, love and what he needed most right then, comfort. Chocolate closed his teary eyes, leaning into his Master Attendant's touch even more as the two continued to stay in the embrace. And after a few moments or two, that voice that he adored so much rang up again, causing him to tighten his hold around her slim waist.

**_"Those were just nightmares of what you have been put through. What you thought to have lost are actually right in front of you. You have been longing for a family, haven't you ? So here we are."_**


	2. Recharge

**Recharge {Coffee x MA}**

Just another day like any other... As exhausting as always as Evangeline the Cooking Attendant who couldn't seem to turn down the offer from the other Guilds as she didn't have a gut to do it, or perhaps she was being way too kind despite of her usual stoic look which always be given to other people, except for her Food Souls. Thinking to this did draw a smile on her lips, in which also caused the long and wavy blonde haired female to hurried back home where the others must have been waiting for so long now that she was called up and forced to leave the restaurant, in Coffee's charge of course, for the whole day. Geez, the Guild whom invited her today really made it hard for her to accomplish their 'offer' swiftly...

Back to The Healers Restaurant Bistro, usually they would stay up more to serve as more customers came. However, it seemed like today was an exception, since there appeared to be less and less visited them as the sky getting darker. Perhaps it was due to the Fallen Angels, or maybe, it was just some mundane occasions occurring out there. Taking this as a chance to let off steam as well as calling it a day after all of the hard works, Pizza had come up with an idea of going on an exploration in order to get some ingredients and seasoning for their Master Attendant. And soon enough, Cassata as well as Cheese, and soon later everyone else couldn't agree more with him as they set off then, leaving only Coffee back to the place. In which, it somewhat led to him to also close down the place and to clean up everything inside. He gladly accepted it, well, it was his given duty after all...

A part of it was because he wanted to be the first to greet Master Attendant when she got home...

The clock almost stroke seven in the evening, in which that didn't ease the concern of his attendant's safety when she was out there all by herself. Why was she out that late ? What did those people ask her to do ? What if there was a Fallen Angel unexpectedly attacked her out of the blue (well, he did understand that Eva appeared to have some combatant skills, and yet, the fear still struck in him due to the former Master Attendant's accident) ? So many questions popped up inside of his head right then until the familiar, yet to him, it was now a fortunate signal that certain someone was home. Putting on his best smile, he immediately made his steps out of the counter he had been standing the whole time and towards the certain female who also seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Maybe she was relieved that she had run away from those burdens called 'duties', or simply, she was just delighted to see him here. Whatever the reason was, Coffee was able to relax himself at that moment that his dear Master Attendant was there, right in front of him. What was more, much to his surprise, and of course, happiness when she wasted no time in throwing herself around him into an embrace. Staring down at the female who was now burying her face into his shirt filled with mellow namesake scent, Coffee couldn't help but also softly grinning to himself. Oh well, it looked like he must recharge her as a reward, after all she'd been through...

_**"Welcome back Master Attendant- Oh, haha, you must have been really tired now. Then let me embrace you until your energy is all redeemed."**_


	3. Defense

**Defense {Steak x MA}**

"Alright, which news would you like to hear first guys ?"

There stood the young blonde Master Attendant by the fridge, while her arms were crossed, turning to the Food Souls who appeared to be coming across the kitchen or working there at the moment. Silence engulfed all over the place, until Cheese timidly raised her hand up. Evangeline's baby blue orb darted towards the Food Soul when she began speaking up, breaking the awkward atmosphere that had just taken over a few seconds ago.

"Um... Bad news, we guess ?" Cheese mumbled, as Milk, Pizza and soon Brownie as well as B-52 , nodded along to the blonde haired Food Soul who held her position as the main chef in the kitchen.

Giving another soft sigh, and yet, trying not to put so much tension upon this already awkward atmosphere covering the whole kitchen, Eva then informed that there was actually only bad news (for she knew that she only told them so in order of reassurance, particularly the childlike ones since she hated to put much pressure to her precious food souls) that they had run out of ingredients for any further meals. And that, much to their surprise, as well as hers too, there didn't seem to be any markets that held opened on the street. Not to mention that that altruistic man whom usually, well, always made her Bento meals to redeem her energy when she was way too exhausted to cook for her own sake, asked her to facilitate him with some ingredients as well now that he was old and there was no Food Souls beside himself (in which the MA didn't have a heart to refuse since he had been treating her with so much kindness, which in return she paid much of her respect to him). Perhaps, it appeared that the whole resident where they were living in now...had been short on foods...

And what was even worse, that was the time when Fallen Angels were at their most effective and active state. Not to be mistaken though, there were quite a good amount of SR and UR Food Souls in her 'small' happy family. Given that, Eva was just far way to concern to put them all on battles despite how powerful they were, in which she acknowledged about it. That certainly did leave some of them uncomfortable, and some were even irritated not being able to help their beloved Master Attendant with whatever she was struggling to.

Before the atmosphere could even get anymore serious, a certain fiery red haired Food Soul with familiar pair of bull horns stepped in, pulling everyone's attention, including Eva to himself with a single noise from his swords.

"If that's the case, then we must be looking for them down right now, Master Attendant." Confidently spoke Steak, as he walked towards her.

Giving out another heavy sigh, Eva had no other choice but to get all the reliable souls to battle then... She hated seeing them injured, even with a small scratch on any of them could make her overwhelmed but still... What choice did she have then ?

"Fine. Milk, Black Tea, B-52, Red Wine and Foie Gras, go prepared for the battle. And Steak, I'll make you the leader of the team. We'll be getting ready in a few minutes."

~~~~~~тιмe ѕĸιp вroυgнт yoυ вy тнe crew тravellιng тнroυgн тнe woodѕ~~~~~~

It would turn out to be a fine journey unless a Prajna didn't appear out of the blue that nearly caught the whole team off guard. Thanked to B-52's excellent surrounding awareness and Black Tea's quick flexibility, they had somewhat managed to sneak away from it only for a short amount if time when that Fallen Angel caught up to them once again with its awful ability of shooting some sort of beams out of its eyes, sending each of the members in the team to different directions. Fortunately, the only defense soul in the team stepped up to shield the hit so that the others could get into their position; Black Tea aiming her pistols and fire out nonstop blasts, Milk doing her usual healing duty, Foie Gras stabbing, well, her staff onto the Fallen Angel and Red Wine launching towards their enemy with his rapier in an incredible speed. However, that still didn't prevent them from getting at least a scratch on their fleshes. Especially was Steak who later got himself a shallow cut on his bare abdomen that soon caused him to crouch down holding the wound. Whilst the Prajna ? Well, seemed like it didn't waste anymore of the moment to send some more critical strikes with its pinwheel not until when Eva decided to take a risk upon herself, but as long as it could protect her precious family, she didn't mind.

"Master Attendant !" All of the Food Souls cried out when Eva held up her sauce pan to shield herself, only to get quite a cut across her cheek, and later a blow that sent her straight to a nearby tree.

If it wasn't for a certain red haired Food Soul to act fast on his own, then perhaps the young master would have knocked out cold right there and then. Holding the smaller figure into his arms, Steak then threw a frustrated yet deadly glare towards the enemy. Later on, he set Eva down. And at that moment, as Eva was about to charge forwards for another good strike again when Steak held her back, pushing her behind him with earnest overprotectiveness. Prajna, in return, threw back a dirty smile towards the Food Souls, including Eva herself. Others already got into their fighting stance while Steak still remained his position in front of his dear Master Attendant. Just looking at the bruises and cuts on his body overwhelming the female, who soon grabbed onto Steak's coat with extremely concerned look, as if she was pleading him to give up already and to let the opponent go.

But knowing Steak...she knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight... especially when it comes to defending anyone that is important to him.

**_"Don't you dare touch her or I won't hesitate to slit your pity throat out !"_**


	4. Sunshine

** Sunshine {Cassata x MA}**

Evangeline honestly had no idea if she should call her newly summoned Food Soul, a newbie to her huge happy family, Cassata to be specific their sunshine when their days got grey. He had just taken in, and yet, most of the contributions were mostly made by him, besides other kindhearted or enthusiastic others...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was this one day Eva along with her team of Food Souls were sent towards the Moonrise Terrace in Sakurajima just to get some ingredients in order to make some Sakurajiman dishes as all of her Food Souls, including the indifferent Milk, B-52 as well as Foie Gras, her her surprise, plead her to make them. This held a tenderness in her heart when she retraced her steps back to those days, and it appeared to be true that she was way too busy with nonsense projects or just simply managing her prestigious restaurant. Hence she finally came up with a delightful decision. Eva quickly gathered up her team of Steak and Red Wine who surprisingly appeared to be dismay when both were sent out at the same time, and in the same team while Milk and Black Tea certainly just shrugged it off. There was one vacant position left when Eva was about to wreck her brain for a good one to fill in. And yet fortunately, Cassata was there to save her already stressed out brain as he volunteered to take that place. However, she was still somewhat skeptical about his strength until it all explained on the battlefield, when Cassata was the one to make his final strike ending up Nekomata. She then remembered him walking over to her, with Red Wine and Steak on the background still fighting over their responsibility of keeping their Master Attendant safe.

"I'm back. So smile !"

And it did bring a smile to her despite how exhausted she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanksgiving reached at final... There that heartwarming holiday the young Cooking Attendant would ready to cherish with her bunch of Food Souls again. However, even Evangeline herself was having trouble choosing what to cook during this special occasion. While Cheese, along with Chocolate and Pizza suggested her to make some renovations to the dishes, yet again while the others such as Black Tea and Brownie recommended her to just stick to the traditional. Eva really wanted to make all of them, but since before the special family dinner time, it seemed like most of them were out for explorations or up in their rooms doing whatever they like or just merely resting. So there was only Evangeline in the kitchen, working her strength out to finish the dishes on time but...it was only her there not to mention that she didn't even wish to disturb the Food Souls once more after such a dedicating day.

"Would you need any help, Master Attendant ?" And there was Cassata again with his kind look.

Eva sighed, but in relief while pointing at the rest of the 'mess', if she was to claim. Cassata made no complaint, getting into his work needless of any orders given to him at that moment. While Evangeline on the other side, was having a second thought as well as guilt swelling up inside as she watched Cassata taking care of the rest. Given that Cassata wasn't a M Food Soul, yet he appeared to possess just as fine enough cooking skills comparing to Chocolate and Coffee. Eva shook the thoughts off of her mind. And then the two figures were seen to be working very hard in the kitchen according to the Food Souls passing by after whatever they had accomplished.

Another smile somewhat found its way towards the Master Attendant's face while she was working. And it brought a gentle smile to the scarred Food Soul as well. Cassata absentmindedly set the bowl of mixture he was mixing down, bringing his hand up to Eva's head and ruffled her surprisingly puffy locks, somewhat also brought the smaller female to look at him in return with a hint of confusion and curiosity.

**_"There that smile again~ Please smile more often, for us, Master Attendant."_**


	5. Christmas Edition: Perfect Gift

** Christmas Edition: Perfect Gift {Black Tea x MA} **

"Will this scarf suit Cassata ?"

"I wonder if Brownie will like this cute little hat..."

"Hopefully...This glasses will catch Coffee's eyes..."

"Argh ! I want to buy them all !"

Black Tea stood some inches away from her Master Attendant who was browsing around the whole fair for 'perfect surprises', she had claimed, for all of the Food Souls living in her restaurant. And they had been walking around for hours, and yet, the shorter blonde female still couldn't seem to get anything that really caught her eyes. The taller brunette would stand up, solemnly when Evangeline walked back to her with quite a disappointing look on her face. Perhaps, Master Attendant hadn't found anything yet, thought the Food Soul while following her to another stand that was selling steampunk toys, or rather gadgets, as what the female Food Soul would definite them.

"Master Attendant, it's alright. It is not that necessary to buy Christmas presents for all of us." Black Tea put a caring hand on Eva's shoulder, only to earn a discouraging slump from the female before her.

"Whatever Black Tea, I'm not leaving this place without anything !" And here she was again, as stubborn and persistent as usual.

A sigh could be heard from the taller female Food Soul, not leaving her grip on her Master Attendant's shoulder. But soon enough she startled a bit when the shorter blonde let out a small squeal of realisation, which once in a while, caught her off guard when not being in battles. The female Cooking Attendant turned to Black Tea, with the widest grin she had ever put on. Black Tea was taken back by the pure look of delight from the young Master Attendant in front of her... Nevertheless, she rather enjoyed it.

"What have you come up with, Master Attendant ?" Black Tea raised a brow, somewhat curiously, yet her stern look remained visible.

She expected a response from the Master Attendant, however, her expectation was turned down when Eva's face suddenly slumped down along with her shoulders. Now it was Eva's turn to give out a sigh, avoiding Black Tea's gaze.

"I was thinking about making some postcards and mini paintings or even making some handcraft stuff but...I just thought that it would be a waste of time that you guys won't like it..." Spoke the female Cooking Attendant with slight sadness as she sat down on her knees, wrapping her arms around them as well as her face while leaning onto the walls behind her. The taller brunette then knelt down beside her as to warn her that people were looking but she knew that her Master Attendant didn't care enoug h about that.

Frankly to be said, Black Tea had no idea about buying people gifts or anything kind of that. Given that, her Master Attendant must have dragged her to the Christmas shopping for some reasons. And she was trying to figure out why until Evangeline stood up again, eye burnt in fierceness.

"Have you decided yet, Master Attendant ?" She asked, standing along with the blonde who gave her an eager nod in return.

"That it is ! Handmade will be time-consuming but it'll worth it." Evangeline soon turned to Black Tea with a grin, causing her to blush a little even though her face remained solid. What happened next to Black Tea's surprise, that Eva took her by the hand as she wouldn't give up on her idea. Now that she was browsing around to find some sort of stationary or at least an art supplies stand.

"Let's go ! We got to make it quick !" Eva urged, still holding the female's hand ever so tightly, in excitement which had managed to somewhat put a small smile on the Food Soul's lips.

Black Tea was glad that her Master Attendant finally came up which such decision at final moments. However, she still personally thought that she, herself didn't really need such fancy presents during this occasion. Because, to her, her perfect gift was already right there, right in front of her. Black Tea couldn't help but let out a small amused chuckle, watching as Eva still dragged her around the fair. A thought then ran across her head the moment her Master Attendant turned back to look at her. Her hand intertwined in return to the hold.

_**"You don't know… that you alone are our perfect gift, Master Attendant…"**_


	6. Request: Don’t Leave

** Request: Don't Leave {Bibimbap x MA}**

Requested by Decade15

"I'll be back as soon as possible, so... don't worry about me !"

She still remembered vividly what Souichi, her Master Attendant, and also a wonderful man she Pledged with said before he set off to a long day "duty", as what he called it. She also remembered that smile she adored so much, his warm touch before they parted for a whole day. She knew it wasn't days, or months, or weeks or even worse, years, and yet it felt like as if it was taking her beloved Master days to come back. So there she was, sitting by the window of the restaurant once it was closed, while looking out at the window to catch any sight of her dearest Cooking Attendant, even just the smallest glimpse of his outstanding yellow fedora.

How, and why was Bibimbap ending up this way, you wonder ?

"Miss Bibimbap, could you help me with this...?" Timidly asked a small pink haired girl as she looked up at the maroon haired woman with her pink eyes that had strange cross pattern in the middle of them.

"Sure, Strawberry Daifuku. How can I help you then ?" The older female Food Soul gave the younger Soul a motherly smile, standing up and follows where Strawberry Daifuku, a mere M ranked Food Soul was leading her to.

Bibimbap was indeed a powerful healer, not to mention that her rank was UR - the rarest of all ranks, they said. She was able to boost quite an amount of health to her teammates as well as stimulating their damage to the opponents, so indeed everyone was trying to get. It was until she had ended up being summoned by this amazing man. This man, Souichi Kazuraba, a Sakurajiman, to her, was the kindest human being ever existed on Tierra. Usually people would put her on dangerous missions since being a UR Support, she could definitely be a huge of a help if combined with some other powerful Food Souls, too. Nevertheless, this Cooking Attendant today was going into the Catacomb with only a team of Sanma, Tempura and Miso, a perfect combo yet not an ideal one to battle with Fallen Angels inside that notorious place. Bibimbap herself could be a huge help for him, but he didn't take her with him. To be honest, she was a bit upset that he did not choose her instead of Miso Soup, however, she respected his choice.

The maroon haired woman was soon snapped out of her own thoughts when the much shorter female Soul held her hand.

"Sanma's kitties won't come out, can you make them come out so that they can eat their dinner ?" Strawberry once again asked with a cute voice of hers, causing the older looking female to chuckle softly.

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time had passed by. And yet he along with his team still hadn't come back. Being the motherly mature one in the small family of Food Souls, including Master Attendant himself, Bibimbap was soon urged to get some rest by Orange Juice as well as Nasi Lemak while she was being pushed into her now shared room with her Master Attendant. Bibimbap didn't have a heart to refuse, moreover, it was true that she had been working herself hard the whole day today, from serving the customers, being the peacemaker whenever Orange Juice and Nasi broke into fights to closing down the restaurant and feeding Sanma's cats.

And now she was laying alone in a bed that suddenly felt too empty. Even her Pledge, too...was swelling with feeling of emptiness in it. This was all new to her, so it was a bit hard for her to endure now and then.

Just as Bibimbap was about to drift off into dreamland, she heard a small sound of door clicking, following after was cheerful greetings from the other female Food Souls who were still up at this late hour. She immediately sat up, rubbing her eyes and reached towards the door to open it, only to be met with a dishevelled Souichi.

"Oh my... Master, sit down here. I'm going to get you some medical supplies-"

And before she could even finish, his next action surprised him. Needless to say anything nor giving her any hinting gestures, he pulled her over to their shared bed. Soon enough, the two of them ended up laying closely with each other, which it somewhat rendered the female to blush. However, she could not leave him like this. The battles with the Fallen must have been intense, so she needed to treat him right.

"Master, please... You're in quite a bad state right now..."

Despite how desperate she was begging him, Souichi shook his head like a toddler would, while he was snuggling up even closer to her. Having his arms draped over her smaller frame and his face nuzzled into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of fresh spring blossoms, he absentmindedly, or that was what she thought, whispered ever so lovingly.

**_"Don't leave please...I... want, no, need to hold you for the rest of the night."_**

———————— e p i l o g u e ————————

"Oi ! Is Mister Attendant here !? We're here to delivered chicken pizza, mushroom Alfredo and spaghetti just as you ordered !"

Pizza, one of Evangeline's Food Souls, who was Souichi's neighbor and also his close friend, was banging on the door of the restaurant and shouted loudly. On the other hand, Cassata was standing by the wall, leaning onto it while holding the ordered dishes ever so chilled.

The door opened to reveal a tired Tempura on one side, and Miso on the other.

"Oh, finally ?" The long hazelnut haired man beamed with a yawn, turning to Sanma who had just stepped down the stairs to reach for the delivered meal. Once again, both of the males turned to the silver haired, under the pure confused look of Pizza.

"Could anyone tell us where Mister Souichi is ?" Pizza asked, frowning slightly, starting to get impatient then.

"Just leave him be with his loved one, mister Pizza. He needs it." Was all Sanma said with his quiet tone before the door was slammed into the blond's face.


End file.
